Rose of Jindai High School
by Sasuke149
Summary: Sun Ce is the most beautiful girl in school, her friend Zhou Yu is cruely made fun of for how he looks what will happen when Yu tells Ce he loves her FEMALE Sun Ce CexYu
1. Senior Year at last

**Rose Of Jindai High School**

This story will be a Dynasty/ Samurai Warriors crossover with Sun Ce and Zhou Yu as the main characters and main pairing, Sun Ce is Female in this story.

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Samurai or Dynasty Warriors both games are owned by Koei and Omega Force**

Chapter 1: Senior year at last

The morning sun shone through the crimson curtains as a young woman at the age of 17 woke up as her alarm sounded.

"First day of school already?" she asked herself "I swear summer vacation is too short"

"Ce get down here breakfast is ready!" her dad called.

"Coming dad!" Ce shouted back 'but first I need to take a shower' she thought as she walked to her bathroom to take her shower. Ce was an extremely beautiful girl with light brown hair that whent just below her shoulders, that she usually kept in a ponytail, and skin with very fair complexion, her face was perfect not a blemish on it and her body had curves in all the right places.

After Ce had dressed she went downstairs for breakfast.

"Ce hurry up and eat before your food gets cold, I got to go." her father said

"Hey dad, do you know who's going to be in your class yet?" Ce asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out, now, eat your food." her dad said before he left to go to work. Ce's father, Sun Jian works at the high school she attends, he is the senior class science teacher but he thought some freshman and sophomores before he got his Senior class job, and one of the sophomores he taught were his daughter and her friends Zhou Yu and Lu Xun.

"Come on dad, please tell me." Ce said giving Sun Jian the puppy eyes look

"Sorry sweetie, see you at school." and with that sun Jian left to go to work, Ce always walked so he knew she wouldn't mind.

Once Ce finished her food she left the house to pick up her friend Zhou Yu. Ce was the most popular girl in school, she was called the Rose of Jindai High by her classmates Lu Meng and Zhange He and after a few weeks it stuck and more people called her the Rose of Jindai expect her friends Zhou Yu and Lu Xun who usually called her by her name.

After walking two blocks she came up to Zhou Yu's house, he wasn't outside so she knew he was probably still inside.

'Why is he always late, he keeps saying he will be outside his house by 5:30 to walk to school but it never happens' Ce thought as she rang the doorbell, the door opened shortly after.

"Hey Ce, sorry I'm late I just finished eating breakfast." Zhou Yu said.

Zhou Yu was an athletic young man of seventeen who had some muscle on his frame, he had shoulder length light brown hair and a very feminine face, he was always picked on by the other guys in his class because of how he looked. Yu and Ce have been friends since elementary school, it all started when Ce scared off a few boys who where making fun of Zhou's hair and looks, but that's a story for a different day.

"Yu, come up with better excuses, I've heard that one a lot." Ce chided her feminine looking friend

"It's not an excuse it's true, come on lets get Xun." Yu replied to his best friend.

"Ok lets go." Ce said as her and Yu whent the extra block to get Xun before going to school.

Xun was walking toward the high school when Yu and Ce found him

"Boo!" Ce screamed into Xun's ear causing Xun to drop his stuff and jump a foot in the air.

"Wow? Your still jumpy? Thought you out grew that." Yu said to his jumpy little friend

"S..sorry bu..but you scared me." Xun meekly replied.

Xun was a lot more shy then his friends, and as such he was called a 'mouse' by his classmates for his shy and quiet behavior. His hair was a dirty blonde and his build was pretty skinny with little muscle, but he was working on it, he was seventeen like Ce and Yu, one thing that stood out was, with his uniform he wore a red with gold trim hat, a hat that he was very possessive of, everyone made fun of him for it except for Ce and Yu who knew why he always wore the hat.

**FLASHBACK**

"Give me back my hat!" a twelve year old Xun was on the verge of tears.

"Why is this hat so important to you cry baby, it looks like a normal hat to me." one of the bullies, Cao Pi said.

"none of your business now give it back." Xun reached for his hat.

Cao Pi pulled it up at the last second, "Too slow." Then someone pulled the hat away, "I hate bullies like you!" the person screamed so loud Cao Pi ran away crying like a baby.

"Hey you ok?" the person asked Xun "Ce how many times have I told you, don't shout in the school?" Zhou Yu came up and chided the person, "Sorry." Ce said

"I'm fine thanks to you," Xun said. "My name is Lu Xun who are you two?"

"My names is Zhou Yu." Yu told the scared boy.

"Yo, I'm Sun Ce" Ce said.

"Do-Do you want to be my friends?" Xun asked silently praying they would.

"Sure." Ce said giving Xun's hat back to him.

"Why is this hat important to you Xun?" Yu asked

"My mom gave this to me when I was six and she died shortly after she gave it to me, it's all I have left to remember her by."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Ce told Xun, Ce was (incredibly) on the verge of tears.

"It's ok I know she's in a better place." Xun replied, Xun was Christen as was his family so he was a firm believer in god.

**FLASHBACK END**

"Hey sweetie!" someone called.

"oh great!" Sun Ce yelled "It's Mago."

"What do you want Magoichi we're on our way to class." Yu said, he didn't like Magoichi because of how he treated Ce, oh it wasn't cause he was angry more because he was jealous.

"I'm talking to the beautiful girl not you, gay boy!" Magoichi snapped back at Zhou Yu.

"I'm not gay you womanizer!" Yu shouted back, "I like girls like the next guy."

"then how come I haven't see you with a girl apart from Ce?" Magoichi asked.

"None of your business that's why!" Zhou Yu snapped again 'I don't want to tell Ce what I think about her, at least not yet.' Yu thought.

"what do you want Mago?" Ce asked, oh she know what he wanted, Magoichi Saika was a Self Proclaimed ladies man in the high school, in fact he even says he whent out with all the girls in senior class apart from Ce. Truth be told he actually only dated Ina and Okuni. Mago's luck with women was the same as Mr. Oda trying to keep his class awake during instruction, yeah that's bad considering only two students stay awake during Mr. Oda's classes.

"I wanted to take you to the movies after school today, what do you say?" Mago asked

Zhou Yu started to panic, Ce looked like she was considering it, why? He knew Ce didn't like Magoichi.

"No thanks Mago, I want to stay home and watch TV." Ce said causing Yu to release a breath he never knew he was holding.

"Fine, but if you change your mind you know where to find me." Mago said as he ran in to the building.

Yu looked at Ce "this is going to be a fun year huh?" he asked her.

"probably, come on or we will be late." Ce said as her and Yu ran into the school.

"H-Hey wait for me!" Xun shouted as he ran after them.

As they went into the school the first bell rang.

Like it? I got the idea for this story today, and if you cant guess it will be a romance story revolving around Ce and Yu and don't worry there will be some action as we go.

Till next time Sasuke149 signing off


	2. Class Assignment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai or Dynasty Warriors if I did it would kick more ass then it does now**

**Sorry the chapter is so short but I'm just lying the ground work for the story, "Don't judge me the bible says not to."-Daniel Tosh**

Chapter 2: Class assignments

Ce, Yu, and Xun made it in to the school with hardly any time to spare, and headed for the home rooms to be giving there class assignments, lucky for them they had the same homeroom.

"Ce who do you think your going to get for science this year?" Yu asked, "I heard that you dad is teaching a Science class this year, man he was a cool teacher I hope we get him this year."

"Well I hope it's dad that would be fun" Ce responded.

"Um guys what about gym class we might get Lu Bu this year." Xun said panicked. "He's always scared me, and I heard he works the class until they can't sand."

"Ah don't worry about it to much Xun." Yu replied "I'm sure we might get Mr. Honda instead of Lu Bu, I'm just glad Mr. Honda is a lot more forgiving then Lu Bu."

"Here are everyone's class room assignments," Mr. Liu Bei said, "After everyone receives they assignment you are to report to your first class of the day."

With that Liu Bei started t hand out the class assignments luckily for Ce, Yu, and Xun they all got the same classes.

There classes are

1st Period Math with Mr. Sima Yi

2nd Period History with Mr. Zhuge Liang

3rd period Mythology With Mr. Nobonaga Oda also called "Designated Naptime" to the students

4th period Military Science with Mr. Cao Cao and Mr. Xiahou Dun

Lunch

5th period Gym/Weapons training with Mr. Lu Bu and Mr. Tadakatsu Honda (teacher to be assigned in class)

6th period English with Mr. Yuan Shao

And finally 7th period Science with Mr. Sun Jian

"Yes!" Ce shouted "we have my dad for science"

"We also get a little nap in the middle of the day." Yu said "the only people who stay awake in Oda's class are Mitsuhide Akechi and Hideyoshi Hashiba."

"Well I heard Hideyoshi changed his last name to Toyotomi during summer break." Xun said "But what I'm worried about is Weapons Training, who's going to be our teacher."

"Knowing Mr. Lu Bu and Mr. Honda they'll probably split us up because they want a fair teams, and both me and Yu are good fighters." Ce said "No matter what we're still in the same class though."

"True Ce, but the problem is who will Xun team with?" Yu asked.

"I'll probably be on Ce's team because Ce's the stronger fighter" Xun replied

"Lets get to class guy's, don't have much time to waste talking to each other." Ce said.

"Right, come on guy's." Yu grabbed Ce's hand and Xun's wrist as he ran to the first class of the day

**To Be Continued**

**I still need to work out what's going to happen in the classes and yes as this story goes I'm putting in a school wide battle between Mr. Lu Bu and Mr. Tadakatsu Honda's teams. Stay with this story For more Characters, more surprises, more drama and more NINJA WARRIOR I mean Rose of Jindai High School.**

**PS: Please don't sue me G4 or Nippon TV oh and I'm thinking of adding Japanese honorifics to later chapters it's just so far everyone knows each other**

**Till next time Sasuke149 signing off**

**Oh and thanks Grimo for the review and I'm glad you like my Female Sun Ce idea but as a result of a female Sun Ce, Sun Shang Xiang will NOT appear in this story.**


	3. classes and first fight

_Disclaimer: I Don't own Samurai Warriors 2 (Sengoku Musou 2) or Dynasty Warriors 5 (Shin Sangoku Musou 4) they are owned by Koei-Tecmo and Omega Force oh and I'm adding some bits of Japanese like honorifics and probably a few words for a more adventurous feel_

"_If you want a true linguistic adventure, go drinking with a Scotsman. Because you can't F***ing understand them in the first place."- Robin Williams. Any way on with the chapter._

_**Chapter 3: classes and first fight**_

_**Ce, Yu, and Xun when to there first class of the day Math with Sima Yi-Sensei, well this should be fun.**_

"_**Who can answer the equation 24-x+7=x+13?" Sima Yi-Sensei asked the class.**_

"_**Wow work on the first day? Sima Yi-Sensei doesn't mess around." Yu said. "But come on we should do this like 3 weeks from now, not now."**_

"_**The answer is x=9, Sensei." Xun replied.**_

"_**Nerd." Sun Ce chided playfully.**_

"_**No, I'm just smarter then you Ce-san." Xun replied.**_

"_**I stand corrected, polite nerd." Ce joked again.**_

"_**Ok enough making fun of Xun and lets concentrate on the next question Ce-chan." Yu said "Jeez, why is sensei giving us so much work on the first day."**_

"_**Don't ask me," Ce said. "I have no clue as to way sensei is like this Yu-kun." (By the way the honorifics chan and kun can show ether endearment or childish cuteness, in this case Ce and Yu are referring to the fact that they are childish at least in looks.)**_

"_**I wish there was a way to skip the class." Yu said**_

"_**Well, there isn't, or at least not with out getting in trouble." Ce said**_

"_**But, I like math class guys." Xun spoke up.**_

"_**NERD!" the entire class shouted at Xun.**_

_**To Second Period History AWAY!**_

_**Ce, Xun, and Yu came into Zhuge Liang-Sensei's History class talking about what happened in math.**_

"_**Why did you guys gang up on me like that? it wasn't fair." Xun said in mock sadness.**_

"_**Sorry Xun, but I'm like that sometimes." Ce said.**_

"_**It was the only word that came to mind on how intelligent you are, you make me and Ce look like bakas by comparison." Yu said.**_

"_**Yu-san you could have just said 'Xun your so smart.'" Xun replied faking Yu's voice.**_

"_**Ok two problems there shorty," Yu replied in a joking tone, "One I like to make fun of people too and two, how could I have said that and not sounded gay." Yu finished.**_

"_**Point taken." Xun replied.**_

_**Zhuge Liang came in too the class one minute later. (The trio got there early.) And told the class this statement, "In honor of the first day of all classes, there will be no work of any type until tomorrow."**_

_**That got cheers for the class but also two boos. (Jiang Wei and Ma Su, F-ing nerds.)**_

_**We will skip third period because Nobunga Oda-Sensei just handed out a grading syllabus then put the class to sleep with a mini lecture about "the fun things to learn in mythology." well Oda-sensei can take one thing with pride. He is more successful at putting people to sleep then knockout gas, manly because you have to pull the pin on the gas canister first.**_

_**To Fourth Period Military Sciences (aka ROTC)**_

_**The trio's next class was military sciences, now this class is one of the few that all three like. (the others being History and Science, of course Science is default since Ce's father is teaching it.)**_

_**On the calk board there was a note that read "Good morning 3rd**__** platoon, welcome to Military Science, the class jobs will be given out when either myself (Cao Cao), or Staff Sergeant Xiahou Dun get there. **_

_**Signed Captain Cao Cao."**_

"_**I wonder who will be the platoon leader and lieutenant?" Xun asked.**_

"_**If it's going by rank me and Ce but seeing as I'm the class First Sergeant I doubt I'm getting it, if by participation, probably you and Ce." Yu replied "Does that answer your question Xun?" Yu asked**_

"_**Hai." Xun replied.**_

_**Xiahou Dun walked in to the class "Attention on Deck," Ling Tong and Gan Ning shouted. (Just so you know Ning and Tong where forced by there parents to join the ROTC to work on there self discipline.) "Good Morning**_

_**Sergeant Dun." the rest of the class soon followed on the greeting.**_

"_**Good morning 3**__**rd**__** platoon, Carry On." Xiahou Dun replied**_

_**After the order the entire class went back into there seats.**_

"_**Today I will assign the Platoon Captains and Lieutenants and then you can all goof off if you want."**_

_**After Sergeant Dun's declaration the class cheered. "Cadet/First Lieutenant Lu Xun and Cadet/ Lieutenant Captain Sun Ce Front and Center."**_

_**Upon the Sergeant's command Xun and Ce marched to the front of the class and stood at attention. "Cadet/Lieutenant Captain Sun Ce you are now platoon leader of 3**__**rd**__** platoon, Cadet/First Lieutenant Lu Xun you are now platoon lieutenant, Post." Upon Xiahou Dun's order, the other cadets applauded the newly promoted Sun Ce and Lu Xun, as said cadets marched back to there seats. As Xiahou Dun promised the rest of the time was spent goofing off.**_

_**To Lunch**_

_**The trio went into the cafeteria for lunch.**_

"_**Oi, guys." Da Qiao called out, "Sit with us."**_

_**The trio went to the table and sat down next to Da Qiao and her sister Xiao.**_

"_**Hey guys," Ce said, "what did you do for summer break?"**_

_**Xiao replied "same thing we always do Ce-chan we went to dance school and stayed with dad for the summer."**_

"_**I was at one of your shows this summer," Xun said, "you two are terrific dancers."**_

"_**Awwww, thanks Xunnie-kun." Xiao said getting a small blush out of Xun.**_

"_**Ok then, oi Da?" Yu called.**_

"_**Yes?" Da replied in a sing song voice**_

_**Yu whispered in Da's ear. (there sitting next to each other by the way.) "does Xiao-chan still have a crush on Xun?"**_

"_**Yes," Da whispered back "do you still have a crush on Ce-chan?"**_

"_**Guilty as charged" Yu replied.**_

_**After some small chatter back in forth which included Yu talking to Da about what he did over the summer, Ce talking to Xiao a bit about dancing, (Ce dances too she just wont admit it to keep her Tom Boy persona up.) and Xiao trying to flirt with Xun. (that got laughs from the others because of Xun's blushing and also little sing-song taunts of "Shortie's got a girlfriend" from Ce.) The five friends ate then headed to there next respective classes.**_

_**And now the moment everyone's been waiting for 5**__**th**__** period weapons training with Lu Bu-Sensei and Tadakatsu Honda-Sensei.**_

_**This was the class that Ce and Yu where waiting for, and the class Xun was dreading Gym aka Weapons Training. (by the way the school has a Martial Arts club and the weapons training class is for anyone in martial arts.)**_

_**The trio joined the other 27 students who where already waiting for the sensei, but they didn't wait long.**_

"_**Good Afternoon you lowlifes," Lu Bu-sensei called out "welcome to weapons training class."**_

"_**We will Start with a few team spars to split up the class into two teams, the teams will be team Lu Bu then Team Tadakasu Honda, we will break you off into the teams after we gauge all of your fighting skills." Tadakatsu said picking up his pike, Dragon Fly Splitter.**_

"_**Ok First Match," Lu Bu-sensei said then pointed out the students with his pike, Moon Splitter. "Tom Boy and Fan Kid you will take on the team of Wimpy Boy and Bow Maiden." (I Bet you can't guess who all four are, go on guess but no cheating do not scroll down to find out just guess for now.)**_

"_**Lu stop calling my daughter Bow Maiden." Tadakatsu said.**_

"_**no can do Honda," Lu Bu replied "you know I like to use demeaning or respectful nicknames depending on who it is."**_

"_**Alright I got first fight!" Ce shouted "now then who's my partner?"**_

_**Ce asked as she grabbed her Tonfa.**_

"_**Good Luck Mitsunari," Nene said, "beat up Twig Kid for us. But don't get yourself hurt." Mitsunari grab his fan.**_

"_**Save it for someone who cares Nene-baka." Mitsunari responded.**_

"_**Oh Great, I have to fight Ce-san and Ishida-san, I'm gonna get killed."**_

_**Xun said as he grabbed his Butterfly Daggers (all blades are blunt for safety)**_

"_**Hmm. This should be fun." Ina said as she grabbed her Bow and Arrows then looked at Xun "You ok?" she asked.**_

"_**H-Hai" Xun replied 'this is my partner? She's kinda cute.' (I wonder if Ina has Cupids Arrow in her quiver.)**_

"_**My name's Ina Honda what's your's cutie?" Ina asked (Ina said cutie because she's referring to Xun's looks, if she flirted with him out in the open, Tadakatsu would probably kill Xun for no apparent reason apart from "protecting his little Hime(meaning princess).")**_

"_**M-My name's X-Xun." Xun said stuttering**_

"_**Pleased to meet you Xun, now lets go." Ina grabbed Xun's arm and lead him on to the mat.**_

"_**So a little kid who fights with Knives and a girl, yeah I'm scared already." Mitsunari said sarcastically.**_

"_**Just for that girl remark I probably wont help you." Ce said to Mitsunari.**_

"_**Ok fighters ready," all four nodded, "team battle, ready? Begin."**_

_**Tadakatsu said, right off the bat Mitsunari went after Lu Xun, while Ina shoot some arrows at Sun Ce that bounced off of Sun Ce's Tonfas.**_

_**With Mitsunari and Xun**_

_**Mitsunari was pressing the attack against Lu Xun, Mitsunari kept attacking Xun with his fan closed while Xun kept blocking all attacks.**_

"_**What's wrong Precious?" Mitsunari joked "are you afraid because Gay Boy and his Dyke girlfriend can't protect you." Mitsunari struck a cord there**_

"_**You bastard!" Xun screamed "If you want to make fun of me fine, but never make fun of my friends!"**_

_**Xun started to lash out with wild yet controlled strikes with his daggers and started to make Mitsunari double back to defend.**_

"_**what's going on?" Mitsunari pondered "I'm not supposed to lose, especially to you."**_

"_**You should have thought about that before you made fun of my friends,"**_

_**Xun said "and now, you'll lose here."**_

_**Xun brought his right dagger in to Mitsunari's stomach hard while the other crashed into his face knocking him out.**_

"_**Damn." Yu said at a loss for words 'I guess Xun doesn't take to kindly when someone makes fun of me or Ce, but did Mitsunari call Ce a Dyke?'**_

_**Back to Ce and Ina, Ina had just run out of arrows and was now fighting Ce head on, they where currently deadlocked. "Hey your pretty good." Ce said to her opponent. "As are you." Ina replied "Do you think we could be friends after this I'd like to get to know you and Xun better." **_

"_**Sure." Ce said. "But for know, we are still fighting." After that conversation Ce through a Roundhouse kick at Ina with so much force that her skirt came up. (Ce wears compression shorts under her skirt for better maneuverability when she fights so, yes she puts then on in the locker room.)**_

_**Ina just barley avoided the kick and hit Ce's planted leg with her bow bringing Ce down.**_

"_**I think I won." Ina said.**_

"_**Don't be so sure." Ce replied as she right hand back fisted Ina and the force of the punch was amplified by the Tonfa Ce had on her right arm.**_

_**The hit sent Ina sprawling to the ground in pain.**_

"_**I don't want to hurt you please concede." Ce said.**_

"_**nice punch, fine I will concede." Ina replied.**_

_**Tadakatsu stopped the fight after he heard Ina concede. "The last two standing are Lu Xun and Sun Ce, you may pick your teams."**_

"_**I pick your team Tadakatsu-sensei." Ce said**_

"_**I'll team with Sun Ce." Xun said**_

"_**The winners have chosen my team." Tadakatsu said and gave then small buttons that said Team Honda. "joining them will be Ina Honda whom Sun Ce here beat." Tadakatsu gave another Team Honda button to Ina, leaving Mitsunari to join Lu Bu's team.**_

"_**Nice job guys," Yu said "great fight, Ce that kick was good and so was the punch, and Xun, I didn't know you could get angry." Yu said (by the way in case you want to know when Ce threw the kick Yu started blushing when he saw her compression shorts manly cause of the logo that said "sexy girl" on the back.)**_

"_**Thanks Yu." Ce said.**_

"_**I don't mind being made fun of, but when you make fun of my friends I'll hurt you." Xun said.**_

"_**Apparently." Yu replied.**_

_**End chapter 3 **_

_**Yu will fight next chapter so will some minor characters that I'll follow from time to time, and also when it comes to Xun's rage it makes sense that he would lash out when someone makes fun of or hurts his friends, cause in Dynasty warriors 5 During the battle of Yi Ling when you beat Zhu Ran he says "you will pay dearly for that" and when you defeat some soldiers in front of him he becomes enraged.**_

_**Oh and with the story I'm thinking about putting Xun in a love triangle of Him, Xiao and Ina, I want to know who you guys think he should be with.**_

_**Till next we meet saske149 signing off**_


	4. Chapter 4: Fights end

**Disclamer: I do not own Dynasty or Samurai warriors they are both itellectual properties of Koei/Techmo and Omega Force**

Chapter 4: Fights end and after school activties

The other fights whent by fast now only four more students remanied and eveyone knew two where freaking headaches.

"Ok last fight Gun boy and girlie man," Lu Bu-sensei called out Zhou Yu and Magoichi Saika. "Your opponents are Pride and Justice."

After that annoncment Yukimura Sanada and Ma Chao both stood up and grabed there respective spears.

"Great." Yu said sarcaticly "I grabbed my staff without thinking and these two use spears so now im at an immediate disadvantige, and we haven't even started."

"Don't worry girlie man." Magoichi called "If worst comes to worst you can get behind me but back to back, i dont trust you to stand behind me actually facing my back." Magoichi grabbed his Air soft rifle and stepped on to the mat

"For the last freaking time Magoichi I'm not gay!" Yu shouted.

"I thought you where going to fight us not each other." Ma chao said "well this makes it easier for me."

"Zhou Yu witness the might and pride of the Sanada family!" Yukimura declared as he charged Zhou Yu

With Zhou Yu and Sanada

"_dammit! this makes it really diffecult instead of worrying about a Spear i have to avoid a freaking Trident? this will be tough_." Zhou Yu thought.

"Come fight me with all you've got." Yukimura said as he began the battle with Zhou Yu.

Despite weilding a weapon as clumsy as a Trident Yukimura's attacks where swift and moderatly graceful.

Zhou Yu was able to catch Yukimura in a deadlock "Man. if im not careful he could send me into the wall." Zhou Yu whispered "It's taking most of my strenght to get a deadlock." Zhou Yu attenpted to punch Yukimura but Sanada just jumps back to avoid. "_Ha! i figured out how to beat him when he moves to avoid my punch he lowers his weapon to jump back."_

"_Damn! he found out the weakness in my defense oh well he is a better fighter I've still got much to learn"_ Yukimura thought before he engaged in another deadlock. As soon as Yu and Sanada deadlocked Zhou Yu threw another punch and as soon as Yukimura tried to jump away Zhou Yu sent his Staff starght into Yukimura's side.

"I have won this match Sanada, concede before more damage is done." Zhou Yu said.

"You are a great fighter and as a show of my respect i will concede." Yukimura declared as Zhou Yu walked off the mat triumpent.

Ma Chao and Saika's battle

Things aren't looking good for mago his battle started thirty secounds ago and already he was out of pellets and trying to hold off Chao with the rifle "Ahh well. atleast I had some fun with this." Magoichi said under his breath.

The deadlock was broken and Ma Chao pushed the blunt blade into Saika's stomache with enough force to knock the would be womanizer out. "my Spear of Justice has felled anothere unjust opponent..."

Honda-sensei decided at this moment to step in and annonce the new members of his team Zhou Yu and Ma Chao. Leaving Lu Bu with the other two and end the class before Ma Chao started to go on on of his rants that everyone had dubbed the "Justice-gasm", much to the relife of the students and Lu Bu-sensei.

Nothing really happend in 6th period apart form Saika looking like an even bigger idiot because he couldn't even spell his own name right on the garding outline. Manly because he gets nervous in English class for lord knows reason.

7th Period Science

This was the last period before the clubs and activities, and the trios favorite class. "Good afternoon Class." Sun Jian-sensei said to the class.

"Good afternoon Sensei." most of the class replied.

"Good afternoon pops" Ce said obnoxiously.

"Good afternoon Jain-San" both Xun and Yu said.

Sun Jian sighed "In class all three of you please call me sensei."

"Sorry sensei." all three said.

"Any way in honor of the first day of all classes you can spend the final half an hour any way you wish." Sun Jian said elicting many cheers from the students.

After school

The afterschool activites in fall where highly limited due to recent budget cuts to the school, the only athletics left where Rugby and Soccer. Zhou Yu had played on the school Rugby team for all three years and now he was starting scrumhalf and the team captain. Yu was looking forward to the season but first things first, today he welcomed the highschool Freshmen and other people who where new to the team then lead then throught warmups and practice.

Both Ce and Xun played on there respective Soccer teams. Sun Ce was the Captain and starting Striker on the womens team, while Lu Xun was the Goalkeeper and Vice Captain on the men's team. Just like the Rugby team did the Soccer team just welcomed new players, Freshmen and the like as the Captains of both teams lead the practices.

Oh yeah this will be a really fun year

**Sorry it took soooo long to write a fourth chapter but i was having creative issues and now seeing how this Chapter turned out I think it was great.**

**till next time Sasuke149 Signing off **


	5. Chapter 5 day two and disaster

**I do not own Dynasty warriors 5 or Samurai Warriors 2 they are both owned by Koei/Techmo and Omega Force.**

**Chapter 5: Day two and disaster on the Pitch**

The sun shone through the crimson curtains of Sun Ce's room as her alarm went off.

"Day two of school i wonder how it will go. I almost forgot the soccer teams have that exibithion match against each other too." Ce said as she preparred for the day. Her father already left for a teachers meeting before school started so she was on her own for breakfast. She grabbed a Pop-Tart then left to Zhou Yu's house so they could walk to school as they usually did.

When she arrived at Yu's house she saw him wating outside 'thats weird,' Ce thought. 'He hardly waits out side his house, I have a bad feeling about today already.'

"Ohayou Yu-kun." Ce said.

"Ohayou Ce-chan ready for day two?" Yu asked

"As ready as I can be, lets go get Xun." Ce said as her and Zhou Yu left to go get Xun.

They had arrived at the school turns out Xun wasn't hom because of a morning practice that the Men's Soccer team was holding in preperation for the Exhibiton match against Ce's team latter in the afternoon, that sent some red flags up in Ce's mind cause the Soccer Teams rarly held morning practtice much less for a simple exibition match.

"Well Ce-chan what do you want to do? we got here early cause of the fact Xun-kun wasn't home and we have 30 minutes to spare." Yu said as he looked at Ce with concern cause she looked lst in thought "Did you hear me Ce-chan?

"I'm sorry Yu-kun I wasn't paying attition i just have a feeling that something bad will happen today." Ce said.

"Don't worry about it to much Ce-chan nothing bad will happen." Yu said.

"I hope your right."

Skip ahead to the start of school.

Ce couldn't pay attention in class she was still lost in thought about today and how since she woke up she had a feeling of dread, and to make matters worse it looked like Xun, the kid refered to as Super Nerd was having an issue as well he was getting almost every question that Sima Yi-sensei asked wrong that never happend, especially concidering Lu Xun was a wiz at Math. This made Ce really start questioning why this day just felt so bad to her. Would ether one of them be hurt in the match, or maybe Zhou Yu would be hurt in sparing during gym. She didn't know, but she did know this sense of dread wasn't just going to go away.

Skip ahead to lunch.

So far the day just went by in a huge blur for Ce now it was lunch and like always she sat with Yu, Xun, Da, and Xiao, but today they had a new person with them in the form of Ina Honda, who seemed to be getting close with Xun since day one in gym class, much to the jealousy of Xiao. finally after a few minutes Ce spoke up to break the silence and the some what thik atmoshpere that was apparent since lunch started.

"So Xun, what was the morning meeting for?" Ce asked

"Oh, the captian just wanted to mach sure i was still comfortable at Goalkeeper." Xun said.

'of corse Xun's comfortable at Goalkeeeper he's been playing that position for years, or at least as far as i remember.' Ce thought, ok now this was freaking her out, why would the captian of the men's team suddenly question Xun's ability at Goalkeeper if he was the best at that position, Her thoughts where intrupted when Ina decided to make her self know for the first time as far as Ce knew.

"You have a game today?" Ina asked as she looked at Xun

"yeah it's a preseason exhibition game against the girl's squad this afternoon, you can come if you want." Xun replied.

"I'd love to Xun-kun, and I'll cheer for you." Ina said.

"I'll come to Xunnie," Xiao suddenly burst out "I'll also cheer for you." As soon as Xiao relized what she called Xun she sat down blushing, she never called Xun that right in front of him, Xun probly thought she was weird now.

"I'd like that Xiao-chan and Ina-san." Now it was Xun's turn to blush, yes he always had a crush on Xiao he just hoped he didn't give it away, there is no way someone as beautiful as Xiao Qiao would love someone who looked as small and frail as Xun, right?

"I have to go because im the Studant Tranier." Da said. "It will look go on my college applicition if i have experance with Sports Medicine, that is what i want to major in after all."

"And I'm definatly going to cheer on Ce-chan." Yu said. "All other practices are cancelled for the Exhibition Match today so I'll be there from start to finish." What they didn't know was one of the two freinds in this match would suffer a serious injury.

Skip ahead to the exhibition match

It was finally time for the match and Ce was still zoneing out cause of this bad feeling she's had all day, in fact to help get her head straight she decided to talk the coach into benching her to start the game because she was zoneing ou so much.

It was time for the match to start and already in the opening minutes the girl's team was on the attack but every scoring oppertunity was blocked by Xun in the net.

"Go Xun!" both Ina and Xiao cheered.

now it was the men's turn at attack but there shoot's where ether off the mark or didn't even bother Xing Cai in goal, the only half way decient shoot the men got was a kick stairght up the gut from captian Guan Ping that was handled easily by Cai.

the first half ended with the score Nil-Nil (0-0 in soccer terminology).

"Did anyone else notice that Ce-chan wasn't on the pitch for the first half?" Yu asked.

"Yeah Girly Man now that you metionit your right." Masamune Date chimed in, "Maybe there saving her for the Second Half as there Stratigy."

"You maybe right, and don't call me girly man again Date you know i can make you run suicides till you lungs give out right."

Whoops Date almost forgot that Yu was the rugby captain and what he says goes with the rugby team if he wanted Date to run he would, he would probly also lose his starting slot at Fullback and have to work to wear that #15 jersey again.

The second half starts this time Ce's on the field but know her sense of impending dread just got worse by the minute. The game went on, still noone could get an advantige, fast forward to the 77th minute just a few minutes to go before the full time whistle to finish the game, Ce got the ball and dribbled it to the opposition's half she passes the ball to Genchiyo Tachiba, then sets up near the net, Tachiba passes back to Ce and Ce shoots. Xun jumps to bat the ball away but he realizes somethings wrong, he jumped at a bad angle, oh well it's just a for fun game if the ball whent past it wouldn't hurt. But he was wrong this will hurt alot. He knocks the ball away off his finger tip but he's relized he jumped to close to the post and he was oging to crash in to it.

WHAM! Xun hit the post head first reandering him unconcious as he hit.

Da rushed on to the field "Xun, can you hear me?" She asked, no answer.

"Xun. Wake up." Xun didn't even flinch.

"Is Xun okay?" Ina asked Yu with worry evedent in her voice.

"I don't know it looked like his head hit the post hard." Yu said.

'Oh no Xunnie please be ok, i still have to tell you something, i wanted to wait after the match.' Xiao thought.

back on the feild

Xun is still knocked out after hitting the post. 'This looks seirous,' Ce thought. 'Xun probly has a concussion now, and its all my fault.' Ce started to cry at the thought of what happend to her friend, so that was what that bad feeling was, if she only found out what the dread she felt was sooner she could have avoided this but now Xun was laid out on the ground with a possible concussion and in Ce's mind it was all her fault.

"He's not breathing," Da replied "he need s an ambulince now!"

After hearing that Zhou Yu pulled out his cell phone and called 911 "Hello? we have an emergency. During a soccer game at Jindai High School one of the kids hit his head of the post and he isn't breathing. Please send one out as fast as you can."

Yu got off the phone and was shken up not onl ywas one of his friends possibly fightin for his life, but poor Ce was in tears it was killing him so he did the only thing he thought he could do, he ran on to the field and hugged Ce tightly telling her this wasn't her fault, but like her he was on the verge of tears.

Ina and Xiao both ran to Xun and Da's side as soon as Da said Xun wasn't breathing.

'No this can't happen i haven;t even told him yet, please dont take him away.' Xaio thought as she cried.

Ina soon was crying her self but she was trained for at least something that could help Xun 'I have too it will at least help him breath besides in a why I'll kiss him'

Ina blushed then performed mouth to mouth resisitation on Xun, after five minutes of this Xun was finally breathing and awoke to the sight of, was that Ina and was she kissing him. Xun opened his eyes wide and as soon as he did Ina moved away blushing. 'How dare she,' Xiao thought. 'kissing Xunnie when he's to weak to defend himself.' Xiao started to get jealous but know was not the time she at least save Xun's life caus eof that 'kiss' as Xiao say it. The ambulance soon arrived to take Xun to the hospital. The peramedics put him in a neck brace before loading him on the backboard followed by the guerny, as they wheeled the guerny on to the ambulance both Xiao and Ina got in the ambulance to got with him to the hospital. As the ambulance left the remander of the game was called off out of respect for what just happend, and cause of the fact noone was in the mood to keep playing.

Ce was still crying in to Yu's shoulder when Sun Jian ran up.

"I heard about what happend, are you alright sweetie?" Sun Jain asked

"No daddy Xun's in the hospital and it's my fault." Ce said in between tears.

"It wasn't your fault Ce-chan." Yu said.

"Daddy please take us to the hospital to see Xun." Ce begged

"alright get in the car." Sun Jian said, as Ce got in the car with assitance from Yu, Sun Jian pulled Yu aside.

"Yes sir, wha is it?" Yu asked politly

"I just want to say thanks for taking care of her out there, you would be a fine match for my daughter." That made Zhou Yu blush for a second but he got over it quick and got in to the seat right behind Ce, as Sun jain got in to the car then drove off to the hospital.

**To Be continued**

**man the thought for this chapter literally just came to me and I think i did pretty well, this is also the longest chapter so far (yay!) how bad is the extent of Xun's injury? Will Xiao or Ina confess there feelings for Xun? Will Ce feel better or worse after seeing Xun? Will Yu stay by Ce thriugh out this whole ordeal? Why am I asking you all thes questions?**

**find out next time on General Hospitahhh i mean Rose of Jindai High school**

**Yu: My precious rose has become as sad as she was when her dog died 7 years ago, then i promised her I'd comfort her through the hard times, but even I feel so sad. how can I comfort her when I need comfort myself? **


	6. Chapter 6: Hospital

**Chapter 6: Hospital**

**Before I sart I apolgize for the long wait between chapters i've become very busy since the last time I updated. But I promise I will start to make this a full time thing.**

**Any way on with the story.**

"How much further Jian-san." Yu asks. "If we don't see Xun soon Ce-chan will drive herself crazy."

"Almost there kids. Sorry, I forgot to refuel the car on my way to work." Jain Replies.

After about 10 minutes Jian Pulls into the visitors parking lot of the Hospital and goes in with Yu and Ce in tow. At the same time Xun was being transferred into his room in said hospital. By this time Xun had regained his conciousness.

"Where am I?" Xun Asked.

"Your at the Hospital Xun/Xunnie." Both Ina and Xiao replied. "You hit the goal post while trying to save the shot from Sun Ce-chan." Xiao explains.

"Oh okay. Hey girls?" Xun asks. "Can you find me something to eat I'm hungry." Well that was a good sign he still had an appitite.

"We'll see if we can't find anything." The girls walk out of the room and head for the cafetiera.

Xun starts to visably relax for a while untill the doctor comes in to his room.

Back with Sun Jian Sun Ce and Zhou Yu.

Sun Jian was asked to wait for confermation that Lu Xun was allowed to have visitors. So right now all three of them where sitting in the waiting room, paitently. As the minutes ticked by Ce was growing impatent.

"Whats taking so damn long!" Ce bursts out. "It shouldn't take this long to determine if someone can see him!"

"Ce-chan, calm down. Don't forget how hard he hit and how badly he looked afterward. It might take a while before he is cleared to have visitors." Yu said.

"Yu-kun is right Ce, they can't just let us see him. they need to run tests to see how he is and then after gauging the test results can they come to the conclusion if he can have visitors or not. Right now we will only be in the way." Jian reinforced. "Even if he is cleared to have visitors. That doesn't mean Xun-kun is complely healthy. It just means he is stable enough to allow us to see him."

Ce knew her dad was right but she didn't want to listen to him. She felt that Xun would be okay minus a really bad headache. Even so she still prepared for the worst.

After about 10 more minutes they where finally allowed to see Lu Xun.

"You go ahead kids. I'll stay back." Jian told them.

After being pointed in the right direction by the attending nurse, both Yu and Ce headed for Lu Xun's room, as they got closer they started hearing voices coming from Xun's room.

In the Room.

"You shall be better my child, as it is the mandate of Heaven." a man dressed as a clergyman said.

"Thank you Pastor Jiao I'm feeling better Already." Xun replies.

"Then I Shall take my leave. May your recovery be swift." Zhang Jiao calls as he walks out the door. as he leaves, Ce and Yu enter. Ce hiding behind Yu.

"Hey Xun-kun how you doing?" Yu asks not really expecting a great answer.

"Miracously I'm fine." Xun replies to Yu's question. Xun starts to crane his neck over Yu shoulder. "Ce-chan I can see you come talk to me."

Ce sheepishly walks out from behind Yu with a guilty look on her face. "Gomen Xun-kun."

Xun is heavily confused by this seemingly out of nowhere apology. "What are you sorry for Ce-chan."

"This entire thing is my falt." Ce says on the verge of tears.

Xun gets up from his bed and walks up to Ce embracing her in a sincere hug. "It's not your falt. Things happen Ce-chan."

"Thank you Xun-kun." Ce chimes in.

"For What?"

"For this."

"Sorry to break up this touching moment but I belive I need to finish something up." A woman walks into the room along side Ina and Xiao. "Go on you got that for him right?"

Ina and Xiao go up to Xun and give him a meat bun they got from the cafeteria.

"Alright. I needed this." Xun starts to eat the meat bun.

"Excuse me who are you miss?" Yu looks over to the woman.

"Oh how silly of me I fogot to introduce myself to your friends. I am Xun's doctor Yueying." She replies. "For the past few minutes I have put Xun_san over there through some tests ranging from CAT scans to MRI's to a Concussion Test."

Ce looks up at Yueying. "What did you find doctor? Whats wrong with Xun-kun?"

"Amazingly nothing. all the CAT Scans came back negative. The MRIs showed no obvious signs of damage and the X-rays showed no signs of spinal edema." Yueying teels Ce, making the girl return more to her normal self. Yu made his presence know at this point. "What of the Concussion test?"

"He passed it. Apart from the obvious headaches he's suffering from now, there is nothing to be alarmed about. However, I want him on precautionary Measures just in case." Yueying said.

"Such as?" Yu asked. At this moment Sun Jian walked in.

"I can answer that for you. I actually stayed behind so I could talk to Yueying." Sun Jian replied. "She wants Xun to take it easy for a few days. meaning no physical activity." To this Xun's head went down. "Don't worry I already talked to Guan Yu and Zhange Fei, you will still be the starting Keeper for the mens soccer team. I have also informed Tadakatsu Honda, so he will only have you doing Weapon Demoinstrations for the next few days."

"Is that all?" Xun asked.

"There is one more thing I didn't tell Jian-sensei." Yueying chimed. "When you go back to the soccer team, I want you wearing some sort of protective headgear."

"I can get him a scrumcap from the rugby team." Yu said. "It might take some doing but I'm sure in the end Wei Yan-sensei won't mind at all."

"Well that is done. Now then Xun, I see no reason for you to stay longer so I'll discharge you from the hospital, you're going home." To that Xun jumps out of his bed and lets out a small cry of victory. Much to the entertainment of everyone in the room. After the paperwork is finished everyone walks out of the room exepct for Sun Jian and Yueying.

"Something wrong?" Sun Jian asked. "You wouldn't ask me to stay behind unless you had something on your mind."

"I wanted to tell you first. I'm coming to Jindai as the new nurse." Yueying said.

"Thats great. But why didn't you tell the kids?" Jian asks worredly

"That is the other thing. I fear there maybe something wrong with Xun underneith everything. So as such I would wish to monter him from the school." Yueying says. "This also means he will have weekly check ups the final day of each week after your class. I just hope this is me just being cautious and nothing more."

"You and me both." Jian gets up from the stool. "Now if you'll excuse me I have some kids I need to take home."

**So there is Chapter six. I hope you enjoyed it. this is my way to say sorry for the LONG LONG wait, but hopefully this made it worth it. As I said I will try to update this Story on a more regular basis as well as all my others. Till Next Time Sasuke149.**


End file.
